The invention relates to an arrangement for cleaning of objects by means of a close ultrasonic field, particularly suited for cleaning cylindrical filters. The arrangement comprises an ultrasonic cleaning tool with a cleaning opening connected by a tuned transfer conduit to an ultrasonic transducer which is, in turn, electrically connected to a high frequency generator. The arrangement also comprises a housing, a holder for the object to be cleaned and a supply source of liquid cleaning medium.
Known ultrasonic cleaning arrangements generally comprise a tank with a cleaning medium, an ultrasonic radiator and a high-frequency generator. These arrangements do not achieve a perfect cleaning and are ineffective for removing contaminations with medium sticking ability. A more advantageous arrangement is described in German patent specification DOS 2 624 369 which shows a construction that provides for concentrated ultrasonic power from active acoustic transducers radiated into the cleaning liquid. Even this arrangement, however, has the drawback that there is no continuous supply of cleaning liquid into the space containing the objects to be cleaned. Such a continuous supply of cleaning liquid is needed in order to achieve a perfect and quick cleaning. In addition, the multi-surface oscillating element which is situated within a housing operates in an open tank containing cleaning liquid, such that the applied acoustic transducer cannot be used when the temperature of the cleaning liquid exceeds 90.degree. C.